Blood Matters
by NarutoUzumakiLuver
Summary: Imagine Naruto's life in a society somewhat like Great Britian's. His father is a Duke and he is destined to be a Duke. They live a good life; servants to tend to their every need. Catch is: Naruto must marry before his 18th birthday. Who will he choose?


Blood Matters By: NarutoUzumakiLuver

Night began to fall and it was cold and windy as a young girl walked through the streets and up to a large mansion. This girl had long brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, she had her bangs pushed to the left side of her face, and she wore a long sleeved, ankle length blue dress. Lighting flashed and thunder cracked as she reached the mansion door. She reached for the knocker on the door and began to knock. A servant answered the door and told the girl to come in.

"I wish to speak with you master?" the young girl asked the servant.

"Yes, right this way." the servant said and showed the girl into a grand dining room.

There were velvet curtains over the windows, fancy carpets on the floor, every trinket was either gold or silver, there were lots of swords on display on the walls, and the stairs were even carpeted with velvet.

When the girl and servant entered the dining room, there was a blonde spiky haired man sitting at one end of the table and a blonde spiky haired teenage boy sitting at the other end of the table.

"Sorry to disturb you while you're eating Master, but there is a girl here who wishes to speak with you." the servant said as he bowed to the blonde man.

The man stood up from his chair and said to the servant, "You may go back to your station."

"Yes sir." the servant said as he bowed and headed out the door.

"Please follow me." the man said to the girl.

The girl followed the man into a room that she thought belonged to the servants; she figured this because there were servants' clothes hanging on hooks all over the walls.

"You may speak." the man said to the girl.

"I'm here, Duke Yondaime, because I have heard that you are in need of another servant. Is this true?" the girl asked.

"Yes this is true. May I ask how old you are and what is your name?" Duke Yondaime asked.

"My name is Mya Yotokana and I'm seventeen years old, sir." Mya said, bowing her head slightly.

"Kanna." Duke Yondaime called.

A woman appeared moments later.

"Please find an outfit for Miss Yotokana." The Duke said.

"Yes sir." Kanna replied as she bowed.

The Duke left and Kanna said, "And may I ask your fist name, Miss Yotokana?"

"Mya, pleased to meet you Kanna." Mya replied with a small smile.

"That's a lovely name." Kanna said with a smile as she looked through one wall of clothes.

She found an outfit that looked as if it would fit Mya and said, "Here dear, try this."

Mya took the dress and Kanna left the room. Mya put the dress on and it fit perfectly. It was an ankle length dress, it had long sleeves, it was mostly black but had what looked like a white apron sewn onto it, and the neck line was halfway up Mya's neck. Mya walked out of the room; she was looking for Kanna.

"You look lovely." Kanna said when Mya found her in the kitchen, "Master said he wished to see you when you were dressed."

"Is he still in the dining room?" Mya asked quietly.

"Yes, do you know how to find it?" Kanna asked and Mya just nodded her head and left for the dining room.

When Mya stepped into the dining room she said, "You wanted to see me Master?"

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that you will be my son's personal servant. You will only tend to his needs." The Duke said as he pointed with his hand to the boy at the end of the table, "Naruto, this is Mya, your servant."

Mya bowed to Naruto and he said, "Yes, Father. Thank you."

"There are bells in every servant room and there is a name under each bell. If you see one of the bells ringing that has Naruto's name under it, then please rush to his services." The Duke said.

"Yes Master." Mya said as she bowed to The Duke.

"Oh and one last thing, you should address my son as 'Young Master' is that clear?" The Duke said.

"Yes Master." Mya replied with another bow and left into the kitchen.

"Ah, Mya there you are." Kanna said as Mya walked into the kitchen, "The Young Master's bed needs changing. Here is the bed linen and I'll show you to his room."

Mya followed Kanna up a flight of stairs and down the hallway to the right. Kanna stopped after a couple minutes of walking and said, "This is Young Master's room." and she pointed to the door next to her, "He's not very picky about how his bed is made. He's a very patient boy for his age. You won't mind working for him at all. You are very lucky to be able to work for him."

With that said Kana left Mya to tend to the Young Master's bed. Mya walked into the room and shut the door behind her. The room was just as extravagant as the rest of the house. There were velvet curtains over the windows, fancy carpets on the floor, two giant bookshelves filled with tons of books, a king sized bed, two chairs about five feet away from the side of the bed, and a desk in the far corner.

Mya walked over to one of the chairs and laid the linen on it. She walked over to the bed and stripped it of the linen, which she threw on the floor. She put the new linen on and as she pulled the last blanket onto the bed and straightened it out, she heard the door open and close. She turned around quickly to see the Young Master waiting for her to finish.

"Young Master." Mya said as she bowed and she looked up to see the Young Master nod his head slightly.

Mya picked up the old linen, turned to the Young Master, and asked, "Is there anything else you might be needing tonight?"

"No, thank you." The Young Master replied.

Mya bowed and left the room. She walked down the hall and turn to go down the stairs, which is where she saw Kanna.

"Kanna…" Mya said and Kanna looked up.

"Wondering where the linen room is?" Kanna asked with a smile and Mya just nodded, "Do you remember the room that I found you dress in?" and Mya nodded, "Go in there and go through the door on the left."

"Thank you." Mya said quietly as she passed Kanna on the stairs.

Mya did as she was told and dropped off the linen, just as the Young Master's bell rang. Mya quickly walked up to his door.

She knocked and heard the Young Master say, "Come in."

"You needed something?" Mya asked.

"Yes, can you get me a glass of water and pain medicine?" The Young Master asked.

"Yes sir." Mya said as she bowed and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

She got what she needed and went quickly to the Young Master's room door and knocked again.

"Come in." came a voice form inside the room.

"Here is your water and pain medicine." Mya said as she closed the door.

"Thank you." The Young Master said before he took the medicine and gulped down the water, "By the way, you don't have to knock every time you want to enter. You can just enter, I don't mind."

"Yes sir." Mya replied, "Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you." The Young Master replied.

"I shall see you in the morning then." Mya said as she bowed and left the room.

The next morning, Kanna walked into the kitchen and called for Mya.

Mya walked over to Kanna and she said, "Master and Young Master need to see you in the dining room."

Mya walked into the dining room and The Duke said, "Mya, friends of mine and my son's are coming over today and I would like my son to look his best. Would you draw his bath and pick out his clothes?"

"Yes sir. Any requests on what you would like him dressed in?" Mya asked.

"No, I trust your judgment." The Duke said.

"Yes sir. I'll go draw the bath now." Mya replied with a bow and turned to go out of the room when the Young Master began to speak.

"Could you make the bath really warm please?" The Young Master asked.

Mya turned around and said, "Of course, Young Master." she bowed and left to draw his bath.

"Is my bath ready?" The Young Master asked as he entered his room.

"Yes sir." Mya replied and the Young Master nodded and left for his bath.

Mya walked into the boy's closet and was shocked; the closet was bigger than any closet she had seen before. She chose black dress pants, a white button down shirt, black dress shoes, black socks, a black belt, a navy blue tie, and she grabbed a pair of boxers.

She walked out of the room and to the door of the bathroom. She knocked and said, "Young Master, where would you like your clothes?"

"Bring them in here, please." The Young Master called from inside.

Mya hesitated for a minute, and then she opened the door, shut it, and laid the clothes on a small counter topped tabled. When she put her hand on the doorknob, the Young Master said, "Sorry if that was uncomfortable. I should have had you pick out my clothes before I got in."

"It's quite alright Young Master." Mya replied.

"Do you sing when you're alone?" The Young Master asked.

"Umm…well." Mya started.

"Some of the other servants said that they've heard you singing but every time you know someone is around then you stop singing. Why is that?" The Young Master asked.

"I don't know. I like singing, but I don't think I have a very good voice." Mya replied honestly.

"They say you have a wonderful voice…"

"I don't know. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, when my friend arrives…would you mind coming with us?"

"Of course."

"That's all I need then. Would you wait in my room for me?"

"Yes sir." Mya said with a bow and she left the room. She went into the Young Master's room and sat in one of the chairs.

Moments later, the Young Master came into his room. "How about we wait for my friend in the den?"

"Yes sir." Mya replied as she got up.

Mya followed the Young Master in the den and he sat down in a chair.

"You may sit if you'd like." The Young Master said.

"Thank you." Mya said as she sat down on the couch.

"Do you like being a servant?" The Young Master asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not, it's the only thing I can do." Mya replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is…I don't have royal blood running through my veins. You do." Mya replied looking at the floor.

"I see…but why do you seem so alone?"

"Because I am alone. I don't have a father like you do. My father died somehow, and my mother died after giving birth to me."

"I never knew my mother either…"

"Who are you talking to son?" The Duke asked, because he didn't see Mya at first, "Oh I see, I'm sorry Mya I didn't see you on the couch. You're so small."

"Thank you…" Mya replied.

The Duke sat in another one of the chairs and asked, "So what were you two chatting about?"

"Our blood." The Young Master said.

"What about blood?" The Duke asked.

"What we can and can't do because of our blood." The Young Master informed the Duke.

That's when they heard the doorbell ring. The Duke and Young Master got up.

"Come with me?" The Young Master asked Mya and she nodded.

The three of them walked to the door and two servants opened the two doors. There was a tall dark haired man and a dark haired boy around the Young Master's age.

"Ah, Count Fugaku Uchiha, it's good to see you and your son, Sasuke." The Duke greeted his guests.

"It's good to see you and your son as well Duke Yondaime." The Count replied as he came through the door, "And I see you have a new face in your home."

Mya looked up at The Count, he walked towards her, and asked, "What is your name young lady?"

"I'm Mya Yotokana. It's a pleasure to meet you Count Fugaku Uchiha." Mya said as she bowed.

"She's very polite. Is she a servant that does anything?" The Count asked The Duke.

"No, she's my son's personal servant. She's very trustworthy." The Duke replied.

"Ah I see." The Count replied.

"Well, let's get down to business. We can speak in my den." The Duke said as he and The Count walked into the den.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "Shall we go to the stables?"

"That'd be fine." Sasuke replied.

"Mya, would you come along?" The Young Master asked and Mya nodded.

"You call your servant by her first name?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out the door.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" The Young Master replied as he followed Sasuke.

"No, it's just that I never call my servants by their first names." Sasuke said as he stopped so that the Young Master could lead the way to the stables.

The three of them walked to the stables and the Young Master turned to Mya and asked, "Could you saddle two horses and bring them to us please."

"Yes Young Master." Mya said as she bowed and went into the stables.

Moments later, Mya came back out leading two horses.

"Thank you." The Young Master replied.

The Young Master and Sasuke took the horses around the track a couple of times, all the while Mya watched.

The two boys stopped near Mya and the Young Master asked, "Would you like a ride?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think that would be appropriate." Mya said, looking up at the blonde boy.

"Well, I want you to take a ride. So you must." the blonde replied with a smile.

"Yes sir." Mya replied as she began to walk into the stables.

"You may ride with me." The Young Master said and Mya stopped and turned around.

"Yes sir." Mya replied as she started walking towards the gate.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Everyone has to have a little fun every now and then." the blonde said as Mya walked up.

"You're going to get into trouble…" Sasuke mumbled.

He reached his hand out to Mya and said, "I'll help you up."

Mya hesitated for a moment, but took his hand, "You don't have to ride side saddle." the blonde informed her before he pulled her up, "You may also want to hold on."

Mya hesitated again, but finally wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's waist, "There you go." he said when she was secured.

The two horses were raced around the track a couple more times.

"Naruto!" The Duke's voice yelled from outside the fenced-in track.

The Young Master stopped the horse and walked it over to his father.

"Mya, would you mind giving my son and me some privacy?" The Duke asked and Mya nodded.

"I'll help you off." the Young Master offered, but Mya replied, "No, I can get down on my own."

Mya noticed that Sasuke had gotten off his horse, so Mya went over to him.

"What were you thinking, letting a servant ride with you?" The Duke asked his son.

"Everyone needs some fun in their life." the boy retorted.

"Yes, but what if people saw you? You're the son of a Duke, you need to start acting like you are one." The Duke replied.

"Yes father." the boy replied before turning his horse towards the stable.

He walked into the stable, which is where he found Mya putting the other horse away.

"I'm sorry if you got into trouble." Mya said slowly.

"It's alright. I'm the one who told you to get on." The Young Master replied as he handed the lead rope to Mya. She put his horse away as he walked out of the stable.

Suddenly Mya heard a commotion outside the stable; she rushed out and saw two male servants holding each boy back from the other.

The Duke and The Count rushed out of the house and The Duke asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing." The Young Master replied as he walked angrily back to the house.

"Mya, go tend to his wounds please. I'll find out what happened here." The Duke said.

"Yes sir." Mya said as she bowed, and then she ran after the Young Master.

When Mya finally found the blonde boy, he was just getting to the door of his room. Mya grabbed his wrist before he could open the door and said, "Let's go clean you up."

The blonde didn't struggle when Mya pulled him into the bathroom. She let go of his wrist, grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with water.

Mya sighed as she wiped blood and dirt off the Young Master's face, "What happened?" she asked.

"Nothi—he said 'I told you so' and I punched him as hard as I could to get him back, that's when we started fighting, and we both fell do the ground, scratching each other against the ground and stable." The Young Master explained.

"He said 'I told you so' about what?" Mya asked as she washed the cloth off and rewet it.

"That I would get in trouble for letting you ride with me." the blonde replied.

Mya sighed and said, "I'm really sorry about that."

The Young Master grabbed her wrist, the one she was using to clean him off, and he said, "I told you that that wasn't your fault. It was mine…but did you have fun?"

Mya looked at the Young Master and said, "Yes I had fun. I've never been horse-back riding before."

"I'm glad." the boy replied with a smile.

"Um…can you let go of me so I can clean you?" Mya asked.

"Oh sure." The Young Master replied as he let go of her wrist, "How old are you?" he asked when she went back to cleaning his face.

"I'm seventeen."

"I'm seventeen too, but I'm turning eighteen in a couple days, on the tenth actually."

"Really?" Mya asked surprised, "My birthday is on the twenty-second." **(Obviously the month is October.)**

"Wow, I thought you looked to be around my age. Sasuke is already eighteen."

"I bet you can't wait to be eighteen." Mya replied with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I really can't wait." he replied sarcastically.

Mya stopped wiping his face and asked, "Now why do you sound so _thrilled_ about that?"

"I have to find a wife before my birthday." he said looking at the floor, and then he saw the washcloth land on the floor.

He looked up and Mya said, "I'm sorry, I'll get a clean one." She bent down to pick up the cloth, she put it in the sink, got a new washcloth, and wet it.

She began cleaning again and the Young Master said, "My father is arranging a party and he's inviting all the eligible girls. I don't want to get married though…at least not to any of the girls he's inviting."

"I see." Mya said absentmindedly.

Then there came a knock on the door. "Come in." The Young Master said.

The Duke walked in and said, "Mya, can you prepare my son for dinner, please."

"Yes sir." Mya replied, still wiping the Young Master's face.

"And you owe Sasuke an apology." The Duke said to his son.

"Yes Father." the boy replied and then The Duke left and shut the door behind him.

"You know your father is very kind." Mya said.

"Yea, but I wish he wouldn't make me get married so soon."

"He only wants the best for you."

"I know, but is what he's doing really the best?"

"It may not seem like the best thing right now, but you'll understand when you're Duke and you have a son or daughter." Mya said washing the cloth out in the sink.

The Young Master stood up and gently grabbed Mya's arms, near her shoulders, as she was wringing out the washcloths.

"What are you doing?" Mya asked.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

Mya raised an eyebrow, which the Young Master could see the action in the mirror, and she asked, "For what?"

"Comforting me, making me feel better." he said as he let go of her and went out of the room.

Shorty thereafter, the Young Master came into the doorway of the bathroom and asked, "Does this look fine for dinner?"

Mya looked up from the washcloths and said, "Yes it looks fine."

"Would you come with me…to apologize to Sasuke?"

"Yes sir."

Mya followed the Young Master down the stairs and into the den, which is where The Duke, The Count, and Sasuke were all sitting. The Young Master sat on the couch next to Sasuke and Mya stood behind the couch.

"I'm sorry I hit you Sasuke." the blonde apologized.

"Apology accepted. And I am sorry that I provoked you." Sasuke replied.

The dinner bell suddenly rang and the four men got up from where they were seated and walked into the dining room. While the others ate, Mya took the washcloths to the linen room. As she was walking out of the linen room, she met Kanna.

"Do you want some dinner dear?" Kana asked.

"No thank you. I'll go make the Young Master's bed." Mya replied before turning to go out the door.

"The food was excellent." The Count said as he stood near the front door, "It was good talking to you again."

"Yes it was. We'll have to do this again some time." The Duke replied with a smile.

"See you, Sasuke." The Young Master told his friend."

"Yes, see you later then." Sasuke replied.

The Count and Sasuke left and The Duke asked, "Where's Mya?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen her since we were in the den." The Young Master replied.

"Kanna." The Duke called.

Kanna appeared and said, "Yes sir?"

"Have you seen my son's servant?" The Duke asked.

"Not since before dinner. She said she didn't want dinner, and that she had to go make the Young Master's bed."

"Go check your room." The Duke said to his son.

"Yes Father." The Young Master replied as he went up the stairs.

Moments later, "Father! Kanna!" The Young Master called from his room.

The Duke and Kanna rushed up the stairs and to the boy's room; there they found Mya passed out of the floor and the Young Master sitting on the floor beside her.

Kanna knelt down next to Mya and felt her forehead, "She's got a fever."

"What do we do?" The Young Master asked.

"Should I call a doctor?" The Duke asked.

"No, it looks as if she's just exhausted." Kanna replied.

"So you can take care of her?" The Duke asked.

"Yes. We need another servant though, someone who can carry her to her bed chamber." Kanna replied.

"I can carry her and she can use my bed chamber, it is closer anyways." The Young Master replied.

"I'll call for a servant to bring up washcloths and some water." The Duke said as he left the room.

The Young Master picked up Mya, while Kanna moved the linen back so Mya could lay under them. Mya was laid down and covered with the linen.

"Why'd she refuse to eat?" The Young Master asked.

"I'm not sure. She looked distraught when I last saw her." Kanna replied.

The Young Master sighed and another servant came in with washcloths and a basin of water.

"Thank you, you may go." Kanna said as she gathered what the other servant brought. She put the basin and washcloths on the bedside table, wet one of the clothes, and put it on Mya's forehead.

"So how long will it take her to get better?" the Young Master asked.

"She just needs a good night's rest." Kanna assured him.

"What all do you have to do to her?"

"She just needs to have the cloth changed every so often. She also requires plenty of rest."

"If that's all she needs then I can take care of her for the night. You can go get some rest."

"Are you sure Young Master?" Kanna asked.

"Yes."

"Good evening, Young Master." Kanna said as she bowed and left the room.

Early the next morning, Mya awoke to the feeling of something cool and wet on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see the Young Master asleep next to her, he was laying on top of the linen. Mya began to sit up slowly, but she still woke up the boy sleeping next to her.

"You should stay in bed till morning." the Young Master.

"It is morning."

"I meant when everyone else is awake. You still look terribly tired."

"I normally get up this early."

"You get up before any of the other servants?" the Young Master asked as he supported his head with his right arm, "That's too early for me.

"Yes, I start my days early."

"You really should rest. You know you passed out in here."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I found you and I called my Father and Kanna up here. Kanna said you refused dinner last night and that you looked distraught when she last saw you."

"I always refuse dinner."

"She didn't say that…"

"She probably didn't want to get me in trouble."

"You should eat more often, you'll get sick easier. What were you upset about last night?"

Mya looked at him and said, "Nothing. I was just starting to feel tired."

"Well considering you get up so early and you don't go to bed until late…"

"Is there anything you need, Young Master?" Mya asked.

"Yes, I want you to stay in bed for a while longer." The Young Master replied with a smirk.

Mya sighed, rolled her eyes, and laid back down.

"You just rolled your eyes at a Duke's son." The Young Master replied with fake surprise.

"And I'd do it again." Mya replied and covered her mouth quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so bold."

The Young Master laughed and said, "It is fine. I've never heard you be so sarcastic before, it's very amusing."

"I truly am sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. You should be like that more often."

"So when's this party of yours?" Mya asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's tomorrow night."

"I see."

"My father wants you to pick out a 'very fine' suit for me."

"That's agreeable."

"No, I want you to dress me in rags, so no girl will want to marry me." The Young Master whispered.

"You know I can't do that."

"Sure you could."

"But you do realize that not all girls look at the money, material items, or title?"

"Most girls look for that kind of stuff…"

"_Most_ but not all." Mya replied matter-of-factly.

Then the Young Master just stared at Mya for a moment.

"What?"

"Are you one of those girls who look at the money, material items, or title?"

"No, I could care less." Mya replied slowly, "But what I could care less about shouldn't matter to you."

"Hmm…So what am I going to wear to this party of mine?"

"Something really fancy, that will make you look handsome to all those girls."

"I was hoping you were going to say rags."

"Ha ha." Mya said as she got up out of the bed.

"I didn't say you could get up." The Young Master said in a fake shocked tone.

"Well, I have duties to do."

"Your duty is to do as I tell you." The Young Master said as he sat up, "Sit and talk to me for a while, please."

Mya sighed, but walked over to the bed, straightened out the linen on her side, and she sat down.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Mya asked.

"Do you have a husband?"

"No, I don't care much for finding what some people are looking for.

"And what is it that they're looking for?"

"They're looking for power and money."

"And what are you looking for?"

Mya looked at the Young Master and said, "Love."

The Young Master was quiet for a minute and Mya asked, "Did I upset you?"

"No. That's what I'm looking for, but I guess my Father doesn't understand that. I don't want to marry a girl who just wants me for money or power."

"Well, then you better start looking, and I suggest you search long and hard, because she's not going to just appear out of nowhere one day." Mya said.

"You might be right." The Young Master replied, looking as if he was deep in thought.

Then the door opened and Kanna walked in. "Oh, I see you're up and looking better, Mya."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Mya replied.

"Young Master, your breakfast is ready." Kanna said and the blonde boy nodded.

"Is there anything you want done while you're eating, Young Master?" Mya asked as the boy reached the door.

"Yes, I want you to eat breakfast like the rest of us." the boy replied with a smile, and then he turned to Kanna and said, "Make sure she eats please."

"Yes sir." Kanna and Mya replied as they bowed.

The Young Master was going down the stairs and he heard Kanna say to Mya, "Well you heard the Young Master, you must come eat like the rest of us."

Later that night, Mya was in the Young Master's room with him and he said, "Would you be so kind as to pick out my clothes for tomorrow's evening event?"

"Yes sir." Mya said and she went into the closet.

Then, as she was looking through the Young Master's tuxedos, she saw him walk in.

"You know it won't be a surprise if you watch me pick it out." Mya said as she looked at the Young Master in the mirror.

"I don't want it to be a surprise. I want to _see_." The Young Master said, putting a stress on the last word, which made Mya laugh.

She quickly covered her mouth and said, "I'm sorry Young Master, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

He laughed and said, "It is fine, I've never heard you laugh before. Your laugh is like the sound of a million tiny bells."

Then they heard someone clear his throat behind them. They both turned around to see The Duke standing in the closet doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow you two." The Duke said.

The Duke led the two of them down the stairs and into a room Mya had never seen before. It looked like a grand ballroom.

"Ugh, I hate this place." The Young Master said.

"You only hate this place, because you don't know how to dance well." The Duke said with a laugh.

"True…" The Young Master replied.

"Now, the reason why I wanted you," The Duke said looking at Mya, "is because I want you to help my son. You see, he doesn't know how to dance very well. So, I figured since you're the age of all the girls coming…that you could help him out."

"Yes sir." Mya replied.

"Do you know how to dance…ballroom styles?" The Duke asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay. We'll start with greetings first." The Duke said, and then he turned to his son, "How to you greet a girl at a ball?"

"You—" The Young Master started but his The Duke interrupted him.

"Don't tell me, show me." The Duke said as he pointed to me with his hand.

The Young Master walked up to Mya, gently grabbed her right hand, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He then asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be much obliged." Mya said with a small smile.

"This is where he needs help." The Duke informed Mya as the Young Master pulled her to the middle of the ballroom.

"Do you know where to place you hands?" Mya asked the Young Master.

The Young Master shook his head and Mya said, "Hold my right hand with your left hand."

The Young Master did as he was told and Mya said, "Now, I put my left hand on your right shoulder," Mya did what she was saying she was doing, "and you put your right hand on the left side of my waist."

The Young Master hesitated, but he put his hand on Mya's waist.

"Good. Now do you know any ballroom dances at all?" Mya asked and the Young Master shook his head, "Okay, you have to learn to lead your partner."

Then Mya began to give the Yong Master instructions on how to dance. It didn't take long for him to learn how to lead without messing up.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto." The Duke said when the lesson was over, "Thank you for teaching him, Mya."

"It was my pleasure Master." Mya said with a bow.

The dinner bell rang and Mya said, "Have a fine dinner."

The Duke stopped, looked at Mya and said, "I insist you have dinner with us, you have really earned it. You can pick out my son's attire later."

"Yes sir." Mya said as she walked behind The Duke and the Young Master.

"That really was excellent sir." Mya said when the pates were taken off the table.

"Thank you." The Duke said.

"Well, I'll be going now. I still haven't memorized everything in Young Master's closet." Mya said with a small laugh and The Duke and the Young Master joined in with laughter.

"Have a good night's sleep, Master and Young Master." Mya said before she left the room.

"You're right." The Duke said to the Young Master.

"About what?" The Young Master asked.

"You're right about her laughter sounding like a million tiny bells." The Duke replied with a smile.

The Young Master walked into his room and saw that the closet light was on and shining out through the open doors.

"You do realize that it's almost midnight." The Young Master said as he walked into the closet doorway.

Mya didn't hear him come in and when he spoke she jumped and dropped the small mirror that she had in her hands.

"Oh shoot." Mya said as she bent down to pick u the pieces.

The Young Master walked over and began to help. "No, Young Master, you might get cut."

"You mean like you are?" The Young Master asked as he picked up Mya's right hand, which had a wide cut in the palm, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

He took Mya by the hand and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and put Mya's hand under the running water.

"You know I should be doing this, not you." Mya said as she watched the bloody water go down the drain.

"Hmm…" he said as he looked through a cabinet. He pulled out a bandage and a cleaning solution. Then he said, "Stay there." and he left the room.

When he came back, Mya asked, "Where'd you go?"

"I went to call a servant to clean up to glass in the closet." The Young Master said as he came behind Mya, turned off the water, and grabbed her right hand with his right hand.

"Hold still," he said as he wiped the wound with a dry towel, "I want to make sure that there's no glass in there."

Mya stayed silent and did as she was told. She watched as the Young Master let go of her hand and got the cleaning solution and poured it over her hand, which was now over the sink.

The Young Master saw Mya wincing in the mirror and he said, "I'm sorry, I now it burns."

Then, Mya watched as the Young Master patted the unwounded parts of her hand dry with a towel. She also watched as he wrapped her hand with a bandage.

"All better." The Young Master said when he was finished. Mya began to put the bandages and cleaning solution away, and the Young Master said, "Is something wrong?"

"You need to stop doing things that are supposed to be my job. You could get in trouble." Mya stated as she closed the cabinet doors.

"I just want to be nice." The Young Master said with a smile.

Mya smiled back and I said, "I know, but I don't like to see you in trouble."

"Okay." The Young Master replied.

"Now, let's go pick out that girl-winning suit for tomorrow evening." Mya said, trying to better the mood.

The two of them walked back into the closet and noticed that all the glass was gone.

"Where did you find that mirror anyways?" The Young Master asked as Mya began looking through the tuxedos.

"I found it on the floor. I presume that you knocked it off the table that the tie display rack is sitting on?" Mya replied, busy with her work.

"Hmm…I wondered where that mirror went." The Young Master replied.

"Sorry about breaking it."

"It's quiet alright. I always knocked it over anyways."

"Here, this suit will make you look stunning." Mya said as she handed the Young Master a bag on a hook, and the zipper was open. The Young Master looked inside and saw the suit; it was a simple black, but then he noticed the tag.

Mya noticed how silent the Young Master was and she turned around and asked, "Is something wrong with the suit?"

"No, I just noticed the name on the tag." The Young Master said, still looking at the tag.

Mya walked over and he showed her the tag, which read 'Yondaime'.

"I didn't realize, Young Master…" Mya said.

"Don't worry about it It'd be a great honor to wear his suit. What else shall I wear with it?" The Young Master asked.

"I would suggest a simple white button up shirt, black socks, and black dress shoes." Mya said as she gathered those items.

"That sounds good to me, but what about a tie?" The Young Master asked.

Mya turned to look at him for a moment, and then she said, "You want to wear a sea-blue tie."

"Why sea-blue?"

"It will bring out the color of your eyes better." Mya said as she held a sea-blue tie up by his face.

"I see, and what does it matter if my eyes are accented better or not?"

Mya raised an eyebrow and said, "Maybe there's going to be some girl at the ball who will actually _look_ at _you_ and not your title."

"Hmm…" was the only response he could think of giving.

"I'll put these on the chair across from your bed." Mya said as she walked out of the closet.

When she walked back into the closet, the Young Master was still standing in the exact spot where she left him. She walked up to him, took the clothing bag out of his hands, and said, "I will put this on the other chair and leave you to get dressed for bed. You need your rest for tomorrow night."

She did as she said she was going to do and the Young Master got dressed for bed.

"Mya." he called when he was dressed.

"Yes sir?" she said when she walked back in.

"Would you come wake me up?"

"What time would you like to be woken up?"

"Right after you get dressed."

"Are you sure sir? I get up at around six in the morning."

"Yes, I am sure. Goodnight Mya."

"Goodnight Young Master."

"Oh. One more thing…"

"Yes sir?"

"You can call me Naruto from now on."

"I couldn't sir, that wouldn't be fitting." Mya said and then she added, "Sleep well, Young Master." and at that she left.

Naruto left out a sigh, turned off his bedside lamp, and laid down.

"Young Master…Young Master…" someone whispered.

The boy groaned, but opened his eyes to see Mya looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but you said you wanted to be woken up right after I was dressed." Mya said apologetically.

"It's quite alright. It's what I wanted anyway."

"Would you like your robe, so you can go eat breakfast?" Mya asked as she stood up straight.

"Yes, that would be nice." The Young Master said as he sat up.

The Young Master watched Mya walk into the closet and bring out his robe. She walked over to the side of the bed and held up the robe; as if to help him put it on. He got out of bed and slipped his arms into the sleeves and he turned around. He began to reach down to tie the robe shut, but Mya's quick hands beat him there.

"There. Is that tight enough?" Mya asked when she was done tying his robe shut and the Young Master nodded.

"I told the kitchen servant, before I can up here, to prepare your breakfast. It should be sitting on the table right now." Mya said as she opened the door for him.

"Why don't you have breakfast with me?" The Young Master asked as he exited his room.

"If that's what you wish…" Mya replied closing the door behind her

"Yes, that's what I wish." he replied with a smile.

Mya smiled back and said, "Yes sir."

"Don't you get tired of calling me 'sir' or 'Young Master' when I'm the same age as you?" The Young Master asked as he and Mya walked down the hallway.

"No, I was raised to do as I was told."

"How long have you been a servant?"

"I don't quite know. I've been a servant for as long as I can remember."

"That must be frustrating…not knowing your past at all…" The Young Master commented as they went down the stairs.

"It can be sometimes, but I always think that if something is forgotten then it must not be that interesting."

"You have a point there." he replied as they entered the dining room.

A servant was just beginning to place the Young Master's plate on the table, and the Young Master said to the servant, "Make up another plat please."

"Yes sir." the servant said and walked quickly back into the kitchen.

"I could get my own plate, you know."

"He's not getting your plate, he's getting mine. That's your plate on the table."

"Young Master I couldn't, the person higher on the hierarchy should eat first." Mya replied.

"Well, I feel like bending the rules a bit today. Now sit down." The Young Master said as he pulled the chair out for Mya to sit in.

"But that's your usual place at the table…"

"I want you to sit here today."

"What if your father comes down?"

"I'm almost eighteen. I can do anything I like." The Young Master replied with a smile.

"Okay." Mya said as she sat in his chair and scooted herself in while the Young Master sat in the empty chair beside Mya.

When the Young Master noticed that Mya hadn't started eating, he said, "Go ahead and eat."

"But it's rude to start eating when everyone at the table hasn't gotten their food yet." Mya replied, surprised at how little the Young Master knew about table manners.

"I know, but you don't eat much and I want to make sure you actually eat." The Young Master replied and then his plate arrived, "There now that my plate is here we can start eating."

The two of them ate what was on their plates and a servant came out to take the plates.

"Well, I want to be clean for tonight. Would you mind drawing a bath for me?"

"Yes sir. I'll go do that now." Mya said as she got up.

"And while you're doing that, I'll pick out my clothes for the day." The Young Master said as they climbed the stairs, there they saw The Duke coming down.

"You're up early, Naruto." The Duke said surprised.

"I know, I want to be extra prepared for tonight." The Young Master said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're finally excited about this. It's an honor to be married." The Duke said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The breakfast was excellent this morning, Father." The Young Master commented before he disappeared around the hallway's corner.

Mya walked into the bathroom and started the bath water, while the Young Master went into his room and picked out his day clothes.

The Young Master walked back into the room and asked, "Mya would you mind scrubbing my back for me?"

"I think—"

"Please? I want to be extra clean for tonight." The Young master practically begged.

"It's not proper for a _man_ to beg. But fine, I'll scrub your back. You'll have to tell me when you in the tub though, I'll wait outside the door until you're in." Mya replied as she shut off the water and walked out of the room.

The Young Master got in and called, "Mya, I'm in."

Mya walked in and all she could see of the blonde was his chest up. Mya sighed and grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet. She wrapped the soap in the cloth, soaked it, and began scrubbing the Young Master's back.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I have to do what you tell me." Mya said as she scrubbed his upper back.

"I know, but I'm sure you appreciate being thanked."

"I do."

"That's what I thought." The Young Master replied with a smile, "Could you wash my hair as well?"

"As you wish."

"There's a basin below the sink that you could use to pour water over my head."

"Yes sir." Mya said as she put the washcloth covered soap. She rinsed her hands in the bath water and went to retrieve the basin. She filled the basin with water from the bath and poured it down the Young Master's back.

"Have you had to bath people before?" The Young Master asked Mya as she refilled the basin to rinse off his back again.

"I only bathed small children. I've never served in a home where there were teenagers." Mya said as she refilled the basin again, "Lean you head back please, I don't want to get water in your eyes."

The Young Master leaned his head back and Mya poured water on his hair. She squeezed shampoo into her hand and began scrubbing his hair.

"I'm really not that excited about tonight…"

"Then why did you act that way?" Mya asked as she scrubbed all the way down to the Young Master's scalp.

"I don't want my Father to be upset with me."

"You should only show him the real you, not a mask…" Mya said as she rinsed her hands in the bath water and then her head snapped up, "Sorry to be so bold."

"It's alright. You're just giving me advice." The Young Master smiled up at Mya.

Mya smiled back and said, "I'm pouring more water on to your hair."

The Young Master leaned his head back a little more and Mya rinsed his hair out a couple times.

"Thank you, that's all I needed." The Young Master said as Mya put the basin back under the sink.

"Yes sir. Would you like me to wait for you in your room?"

"That'd be fine, and you could even read one of my books while you're in there." The Young Master said as he grabbed the cloth covered soap and began scrubbing his arms.

"Yes sir." Mya said as she bowed and then went out the door and into his room.

The Young Master walked into his room a while later to find Mya sitting at his desk, bent over a thick book.

"You like large books, don't you?" The Young Master asked as he walked up to Mya.

"Yes sir, I do." Mya said with a smile.

Then a knock came at the Young Master's door and The Duke entered.

"I see you've already taken you bath, good." The Duke said.

"Yep, I got extra clean. I even had Mya clean my back and my hair." The Young Master replied.

"Mya, could you go get me a tall glass of water?" The Duke asked.

"Yes sir." Mya said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"That was out of your jurisdiction to have her clean you." The Duke whispered loudly to his son.

"Well, you want me to find a wife tonight, don't you?" The Young Master asked.

"Yes, and if the girl you decide to marry finds out about your servant washing you?"

"Sasuke has his personal servant wash him and his fiancée knows about it."

"Sakura knows about that?"

"Yes, but she's made him stop. Now she's his bather." The Young Master replied.

"Oh I see." The Duke said just as Mya walk in with the glass of water.

"Your water sir." Mya said as she handed him the glass.

"Thank you." The Duke said just before he took a big gulp.

"Oh and the servant downstairs, the one taking care of all the preparations for tonight, she said that everything is ready." Mya informed The Duke and the Young Master.

"That's excellent." The Duke said with a big smile on his face and Mya noticed the Young Master rolling his eyes.

Later that night Mya helped the Young Master prepare for his night with all the eligible girls who were beginning to arrive. They were up in his room, reviewing how to greet a female guest.

"How to you greet me, if I were a guest?" Mya asked.

The Young Master too Mya right hand in his, brought it up to his face, and kissed it.

"Very good, you know, I think you're ready." Mya complimented.

"I'm just sort of nervous."

"I guess you would be." Mya replied with a reassuring smile and the Young Master replied with a weak smile, "Oh come on, I know you can smile better than that." and he smiled a real smile.

"Okay, it sounds like you should head down now." Mya said as she opened the door a little bit.

The Young Master sighed, and Mya said, "You'll do fine."

"Will you come down and watch? And if I begin to make a mistake will you come over and correct me?" The Young Master asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm positive I won't have to correct you."

"But you are coming down?"

"Yes I'll come down a little bit after you go down." Mya said with a smile.

"Thanks." he replied and smiled.

"Now go." Mya said as she gently pushed him out the door. She followed him out the door, but stopped at the last corner of the hallway and so did the Young Master.

He turned to Mya and asked, "So is my tie straight, does my hair look ok, do I have anything on my face?"

"You look perfect." Mya said with a smile, "You'll do fine. You're keeping those ladies waiting for you handsomeness, now go.

"Okay, okay. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." Mya said with a smile.

"Thanks." The Young Master replied with a laugh and then he headed down the stairs.

About five minutes later, Mya walked down the stairs and spotted Naruto talking to a blonde haired female.

"That's Ino he's talking to." The Duke said from behind her.

"She very pretty, but too temperamental." Kanna said beside The Duke, "They would butt heads to much, so he probably won't choose her."

Mya walked back and stood next to Kanna as The Duke said, "Ino's family owns a well known flower shop."

"Who are the girls who just walked up to him?" Mya asked.

"The brunette is Tenten and the black haired one is Hinata." Kanna informed her.

"Tenten's father is a wealthy blacksmith. And Hinata's father is a well respected man." The Duke commented, almost to himself.

"Oh, the other blonde who just walked up to him is Temari. She's not known very well here, is she Master?"

"No, her family is a mystery." The Duke replied.

A couple other girls began to gather round the Yong Master, but Mya walked away from The Duke and Kanna before she could hear any more of their comments.

Mya soon found herself talking to Sasuke.

"Ah, this is the personal servant that Naruto calls by her first name." Sasuke said to his wife as Mya walked towards them.

"It's a pleasure to see you here, Sasuke and Lady Sakura I presume?" Mya said.

"You presume correctly." Sakura replied with a smile.

"I wonder who Naruto will choose to marry. What do you think, Mya?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I have no idea who any of these girls are." Mya replied truthfully.

"She's right Sasuke. She's never met any of them. Well, knowing Naruto is doing the choosing…he'll choose the girl who he thinks will love him."

"He talked to me about something about that…" Mya said.

"He just wants a girl to love him, and he thinks his father doesn't understand that." Sakura replied.

"That's exactly what he said to me." Mya replied.

"That's all he tells us." Sasuke said.

"So how long have you two been married?" Mya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we've been married a couple months now." Sakura chimed happily.

Mya then noticed that the Young Master walked over to the Duke and said something to him and The Duke smiled.

The Duke then got up on the fourth step of the stairs that led upstairs and he called over the crowd, "My son has narrowed his choice down to five girls. I shall gather those girls and take them into the smaller ballroom for my son to choose."

Suddenly, someone gently bumped Mya's arm. "Hello Mya."

Mya looked up and saw the Young Master looking at her, "Good evening Young Master."

The Young Master rolled his eyes and said, "You're always too formal. I told you to call me Naruto."

"You told your servant to call you by your first name?" Sasuke said amazed and Sakura giggled beside him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sakura replied smiling up at the Young Master.

The Duke then came up behind the Young Master and said, "Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Sumi."

"Who is Sumi?" Sakura asked.

"A girl I met over there in the grand ballroom." The Young Master stated.

"Oh I see." Sakura said, "Good luck choosing."

"Thank you." The Young Master replied with a smile, "Mya would you come with me into the small ballroom?"

"Why?" Mya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you in there, because it would be nice to have a friendly face in there." The Young Master replied with a smile.

"But I thought the five girls, The Duke, and you were the only ones allowed in?" Mya asked.

"I'm sure my Father wouldn't mind making an exception for my personal servant." he replied.

"Very well then, show me to the small ballroom, because I don't know where it is." Mya replied.

The Young Master and Mya walked into the small ballroom and the five girls were seated in chairs, which were in a straight line.

"Mya's coming in as well?" The Duke asked.

"She's just here as a confidence booster." The Young Master replied.

"Okay, Mya you can sit in the chair beside me." The Duke said to Mya with a smile.

Mya sat down in the chair next to The Duke; their chairs were parallel to the ones that the five girls sat in.

The Young Master started at the beginning of the line; the first girl was Ino.

"Ino, you're nice…sometimes. I admit that you are pretty, but not more than pretty, Sadly, I do not choose you." The Young Master said to Ino.

He went on to the next girl; Temari. "Temari, you are pretty as well, but you have a temper and I don't think that we'd get along well. I'm sorry but I can't choose you."

He then went to the third girl; Hinata. "Hinata, you're kind and sweet, but I find you too shy for my tastes."

Then he went to the fourth girl; Tenten. "Tenten, you've got a good family background, but you're not sensitive enough for me."

"He must be choosing Sumi." The Duke whispered to Mya as his son went on to the last girl.

"Sumi, from what I know about you so far…you're nice and easy to get along with…but the glint in your eyes only spells trouble for me. So I don't choose you either." The Young Master said.

The Duke stood up and said, "But Naruto, you have to choose someone to be your wife!"

The Young Master didn't even pay attention to his father; he walked straight up to Mya and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Mya whispered.

"Mya…" The Young Master whispered and then he spoke up so everyone in the room could hear him, "I know you better than I do any of these girls. I admit that they are pretty, but I find you absolutely gorgeous. And I know what you're searching for, and that's love, which is what I'm searching for. That's why I'm choosing _you_, because I love _you_."

"Naruto…you know we can't marry. It isn't proper. Please. Marry one of the lovely girls in this room." Mya replied in a whisper and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Naruto knelt down in front of Mya and said, "You know you just called me Naruto…" he smiled as Mya's head snapped up, she began to say 'Sorry' but he stopped her, "I know who I want to marry and she _is_ one of the lovely girls in here…she is you."

Mya looked up at Naruto, tears falling down her face, and she said, "Your father doesn't approve."

"Yes I do." The Duke said and Mya's head snapped up to look at him, "I approve, because I can see the love between the two of you. And that's all I need to agree."

Naruto looked at Mya and she looked at him. Then he took something out of his coat pocket and asked, "Mya, will you marry me?"

Mya looked down to find a ring in his hand, "I—I don't know…yes…"

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as he slipped the ring on Mya's finger. He stood up and pulled Mya out of the chair in the same movement. "Thank you." he whispered again, and then he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

After they broke from their kiss, The Duke motioned for them to follow him. They followed him back into the grand ballroom; Mya's and Naruto's arms interlocked together.

"I have an announcement to make everyone." The Duke called out, "My son has chosen who he wants to marry. Mya Yotokana will soon become Mya Uzumaki."


End file.
